Muramasa
Description The Humaniod Typhoon (real name Muramasa) is a smith, navigator and a swordman. He mostly makes and uses "Swords that kill" instead of "Swords that cut". The Military stated him as "He was a very skillful smith, but with a violent and ill-balanced mind verging on madness supposedly passes into his blades....The Muramasa swords were popularly believed to hunger for blood and to impel their warrior to commit murder or suicide." Ephitet Red Sword Bounty Recent criminal (ex government soldier), first bounty: 149 million beli. Abilities The Humaniod Typhoon is very fast, but his brute strenght is mediocre. He is a first rate swordman who has lot's of experience and knows lot's of techniques. He is also pretty intelligent and has a knack for discerning enemy plans. After the timeskip his physical prowesses greatly improved and he is now able to use "Soru", but unfortunately for him, using his newly aquired speed will hurt his legs due to his old age. Fighting Styles Muramasa uses the Red Sword style, a style that was invented by him. The style consist of using mostly unblockable movements to swiftly kill the enemy using only his physical abilities, his swords and external forces such as gravity. Haki He is a great adept at Kenboshoku Haki but he cannot use any other type of Haki. After the Timeskip he also improved his Kenbunshoki Haki to a level so high that if he concentrates he can see 3 minutes ahead in the future, he also uses that haki. Except for that he also aquired Busoshoki Haki. He also mastered a new fighting style. Weapons Muramasa is the inventor of "Swords that kill", he wields many of them. He is normally seen wearing 2 katana's on his hips and 1 (The Eternal Slumber) on his back. Favourites The Kira Under the coat of Muramasa (The Humaniod Typhoon) is a very long and very flexible sword binded around him, that sword has the use of an armor, but he can always take it off so it becomes a lethal whip. The Eternal Slumber Also one of his favourites. It's a sword that has many arrow-like points on it, so when it enters the enemies flesh it can't be taken out whitout killing the victim. History He was born on the fifth of november. He lived like every normal kid untill he became 8 years old, his city was attacked by one of the most notorius pirates in the world, but his city fought back and he grew up in the middle of a warzone. He participated to the war since he was 11, when he was 16 the war ended and as one of the pirates turned traitor and told them their weak point, Muramasa (The Humaniod Typhoon) then leaded his division to victory. After that happened some people of the government saw great future in him and took him in to join J-E-N-O-V-A project, a project to make ultimate fighters such as the one of CP9. His following years made him famous as an assassin of the world government. After a few years he was ordered to destroy his town and so he did it to prevent a war, but as he turned 34 he thought he found the idea to stop a war and became a smith who makes the first "Swords that kill" so the wars would end in way less time. After that he participated in many wars mainly as a smith and assassin but then one day a wanted man called Mangus tried to convince him to join his crew, so also had a mysterious plan to make world peace, as Muramasa was bored and saw no interests anymore in the war he joined Mangus as third in rank of the crew. Fights 1: Vs Lanty Weapons making Requestes I make swords for many people, if you have a request just put it below. Black Leg Sanji: Scythe The long scythe has 2 a great cutting edges, so when the edges penetrate the flesh, the wound would not be healable by sewing, since the 2 fleshwounds are to close to each other and by sewing it would open the other wound even more, so if the cut is deep enough the victim will die of blood loss. The hull of the Scythe is made out of wood but the inside is filled with a light metal for being able to resist strong sword slashes at the wood, it also enhances it's endurance. The main strenght of your scythe however, is the ribbled edge at the end of the blade, it is made so because it can ignite (it's ignition is caused by the fat of Black Leg Sanji's previous victims) by touching the ground or any hard materia(it also works by hitting bone, so if he cuts someone the victim will automatically ignite). [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:The_Humaniod_Typhoon The Humaniod Typhoon] |''' [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:The_Humaniod_Typhoon '''Talk] [http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/The_Humaniod_Typhoon co] 15:53 18/Sep/2011 (UTC) goku259:a blade that is forbided by all witha darkness beyond repair so much power that it canot be tains in the realm of reailty goku259:a blade made of pure light that can defeat the darkest evil a blade that is lighter than the sun that feel is thought it was a sharp part of my arm when swung a blade thaat i can hold with ease a blade that will not slow me down at all and will give me the power of all light Category:Fashion Syndicate Category:espada pirates Category:Male